Meet with My Prince
by Hitomi shoyou
Summary: Seseorang yang lama pergi akankah kembali? Dan apakah seseorang yang lainnya akan menerima perubahan dari seseorang lainnya? "Kau janji ya? Cepat kembali secepatnya," "Dasar cengeng. Sudah ya monster sus, sampai berjumpa lagi," ...
1. Chapter 1

**Meet with My Princes**

**By: Hitomi shoyou**

**Disclamier : Eyeshield 21 **** By. Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Warning : ooc dan typo (karena author ini newbie jadi mohon di bimbing)**

* * *

Dua anak kecil yang sudah saling akrab sedang berada di sebuah taman air mancur. Sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"Wah.. hari ini luar biasa! Iya kan Yo?" kata seorang gadis kecil bermata biru sapphire.

"Iya! Hahaha! Lihat tidak paman tadi pusing mencari kita bersembunyi?" kata anak laki-laki bermata emerald.

"Tapi apa perbuatan kita tadi tidak apa-apa?" kata gadis kecil itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kita juga tidak sengaja menginjak ekor anjing paman tadi," kata anak laki-laki kecil itu mengeluarkan permen karetnya.  
"Kau mau?" tanyanya kepada teman disampingnya.

Gadis kecil itu mengelengkan kepalanya.  
"Kalau kau menawarkan kue sus baru aku mau?" gadis kecil itu tertawa.

"Dasar monster sus!" kata anak laki-laki itu ikut tertawa.

"Biar saja!" gadis kecil itu mengembungkan pipinya menambah wajahnya semakin manis.  
"Sudah sore, ayo kita pulang," gadis kecil itu turun dari bangku taman, tak lama di ikuti temannya.

Dua anak itu berjalan dibawah langit sore yang indah menghiasi hari itu.  
Gadis kecil bermata sapphire itu sudah sampai rumahnya begitu pula dengan temannya tadi.

"Apa hari ini menyenangkan sayang?" tanya wanita paruh baya pada gadis kecilnya saat menghampirinya di dapur.

"Sangat bu! Aku senang punya teman seperti Yo!" kata gadis kecil itu tersenyum.

"Baguslah, selama ini kau jarang bermain, semenjak Yo ada kau jadi bersemangat lagi ya." Kata wanita itu mengelus rambut anaknya.  
"Nah, sekarang kau mandi lalu bantu ibu menyiapkan makanan, sebentar lagi ayah akan pulang," kata wanita itu.

"Oke!" kata gadis kecil itu semangat lalu langsung pergi.

Ditempat lain tepatnya di kediaman rumah anak laki-laki teman gadis kecil tadi, dia juga sedang berkumpul dengan ayah dan ibunya diruang tamu bercanda bersama.

"Wah kau makin akrab dengan gadis manis itu ya?" goda ayahnya pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Ap_Apa?! akrab kan hanya berteman saja!" kata anak laki-laki itu, ibunya hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah mengaku saja? kau suka kan dengan gadis itu? kecil-kecil sudah tahu rasa suka ya," kata ayahnya tetap mengoda anaknya.

"Mengaku apa? memang benar kok hanya berteman saja," kata anak laki-laki itu dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Akh!" ibu anak laki-laki itu mengerang kesakitan, memegang dadanya yang bagai tertusuk.

"Ibu!" kata anak laki-laki itu.

"Gawat!" ayah anak laki-laki itu langsung membopong istrinya ke mobil untuk segera membawa kerumah sakit, anaknya tak lupa ikut juga.

Keluarga itu lalu langsung melesat kerumah sakit.  
Bersamaan dengan hal itu di rumah kediaman gadis kecil bermata sapphire, dia dan kedua orang tuanya sedang berada di meja makan.

"Mamo? Kenapa diam?" tanya ibunya merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap putrinya.

"Yo pasti akan bermain denganku terus kan bu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan ibunya gadis itu malah bertanya.

Semula ibunnya merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan putrinya lalu dia langsung menjawab.  
"Tentu saja. kau tenang saja ya." Ibunya tersenyum lalu putrinya ikut tersenyum.

Kembali kerumah sakit dimana anak laki-laki itu dengan ayahnya tampak cemas menunggu dokter yang menanggani istrinya keluar dari ruangan. Tak perlu waktu lama seorang dokter keluar dengan ekspresi sedikit kecewa.

"Bagaimana?" kata ayah anak laki-laki itu langsung menghampiri sang dokter yang merupakan temannya sendiri. Sedangkan anaknya masuk ke ruangan itu untuk melihat ibunya.

"Semakin buruk. Aku juga belum menemukan penawaran zat itu," kata dokter itu.

"Dia harus selamat apa pun caranya." Kata pria itu.

"Hanya dua pilihan kita sekarang. Pilihan pertama, kau berhasil temukan orang yang menyutikkan zat itu pada istrimu. Kedua, menunggu aku terus mencari penawarnnya." Kata dokter itu.

"Mencari penawarnya sangat memakan waktu, sedangkan kondisinya akan semakin memburuk!" pria itu terlihat frustasi.

"Aku tahu ini berat bagimu. Tapi aku akan secepatnya menemukan penawarnya," kata dokter itu memegang bahu temannya.

"Aku sangat mengharapkanmu," pria itu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Pria itu melihat putranya sedang berdiri di samping ibunya yang terbaring dengan ekpresi wajah yang lelah. Pria itu mendekati keduanya dan mengelus rambut putranya. Handphonenya berbunyi, menampilkan nomor yang tidak dikenal dengan malas pria itu mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Bagaimana rasanya melihat istrimu yang tidak berdaya?" kata orang misterius di balik telpon.

"Siapa kau?!" pria itu keluar dari ruangan rawat itu.

"Sudah lupa denganku? Hah! Apa wanita itu yang membuatmu lupa denganku? Tapi itu tidak masalah karena sakit hatiku setidaknya sudah terbayar dengan sekaratnya istrimu. Hahaha…" kata suara wanita misterius itu.

"Kenapa kau tahu tentang istriku? Siapa kau ini? Dan apa maumu sebenarnya?" kata pria itu tidak sabaran.

"Wanita yang kau campakkan karena kau sudah tertarik dengan istrimu sekarang. Tujuanku ingin menawarkan suatu hal yang bagus," kata wanita itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal yang kau tawarkan,"

"Obat penawar!" wanita itu langsung berbicara saat hendak pria itu mau menutup telponnya.  
"Aku akan berikan obat penawar dari zat berbahaya yang terdapat di dalam tubuh istrimu dengan syarat kau tinggalkan istrimu dan datang padaku," kata wanita itu.

"Obat penawar? Kau_ jangan-jangan…" kata pria itu.

"Bingo! Aku orang yang menyuntikkan zat itu. Jadi bagaimana? Penawaran tidak akan kuberikan dua kali. Kau tinggalkan dia atau tetap melihat istrimu yang semakin lama semakin tak berdaya itu?" kata wanita itu.

"Kau!" pria itu mengeram marah.

"Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu. Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, akan aku matikan telponnya,"

"Tunggu! Aku.. Baiklah," kata pria itu.

"Pilihan bagus. Bagaimana istrimu akan pulih total nanti aku akan hubungi kau lagi," wanita itu menutup telponnya.

~Meet with My Princes~

Mentari mulai terlihat dari ufuk timur. Sinarnya semakin menyebar, mengawali pagi dengan semangat. Yo yang tertidur di sofa terlihat enggan bangun, tapi karena ayahnya membangunkannya dengan pelan ia pun bangun dan mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Yo, kita harus segera pergi ke Amerika," kata ayahnya.

"Amerika?" katanya bingung.

"Iya. Ada berita bagus, ibumu bisa di sembuhkan di sebuah rumah sakit yang berada di Amerika," kata ayahnya tersenyum.

Sebuah senyum palsu bahwa yang baru saja dia bilang hanya sebuah drama seolah-olah sebuah rumah sakit di Amerika lah yang menyembuhkan istrinya tanpa semua orang ketahui bahwa ternyata sebuah rencana sedemikian rupa yang dibuat oleh wanita misterius tadi malam itu sangat baik. Menjadi salah satu dokter palsu di Amerika dan pada saat orang yang di maksud datang ia akan langsung menyuntikkan penawar zat berbahaya itu. Dan rencana itu benar-benar seperti halnya dokter mengobati sang pasien.

"Benarkah? Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" Yo sangat senang bahwa ada yang bisa menyembuhkan ibunya.

"Kita akan pergi dengan pesawat jet pribadi. Semuanya sudah siap, barang-barangmu juga sudah. Kita langsung berangkat ke landasan pesawat saja," kata ayahnya.

"Apa? Aku boleh berpamitan sebentar dengan temanku?" kata Yo.

"Ya baiklah. Kau minta antar teman ayah di depan rumah sakit saja. Nanti kau kembali lagi kesini," kata ayahnya.

"Baik," lalu Yo langsung pergi dan menjumpai teman ayahnya yang terlihat berdiri di depan mobil ayahnya. Setelah pergi dari rumah sakit, kini mobil itu melaju di jalan dengan cepat.

Kini Yo sampai di rumahnya karena ia sebenarnya ingin mengambil sesuatu sebelum kerumah temannya. Sekedar ingin memastikan temannya sudah berangkat ke sekolah atau masih di rumah ia menyambar telpon yang berada meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Bisa bicara dengan Mamori?" kata Yo.

"Maaf Mamori tidak ada. Dia sudah berangkat sekolah. Ini dengan siapa?" kata suara di sebrang telpon, Ibunya pikir Yo.

"Ini aku Yo," katanya.

"Oh Yo, Mamori katanya dia mau ke rumahmu mengajak berangkat sekolah bersama," kata wanita itu.

"Yo! Ayo kita berangkat bersama!" teriakan dari depan rumah membuat Yo menoleh kearah pintu.

"Sepertinya dia sudah sampai rumahku. Baiklah bi, terima kasih," Yo langsung menutup telponnya dan lari keluar rumah.

"Yo, ayo kita ke sekolah bersama_ Lho? Mana tasmu?" kata Mamori kecil.

"Aku tidak sekolah. Monster sus, hari ini aku akan ke amerika untuk mengantar ibuku berobat," kata Yo.

"Ke Amerika? Kenapa mendadak!" kata Mamori.

"maaf, ini." Yo meraih tangan mamori dan memberinya sebuah gantungan kecil berbentuk mascot kue sus dengan mahkota diatasnya.

"Ini kan yang kemarin lusa aku lihat di depan toko. Dan setahuku ini seharusnya ada dua, raja dan ratu sus," kata Mamori memerhatikan gantungan itu.

"Yang ratu sus ada padaku," kata Yo memperlihatkan gantungan yang satu lagi.  
"Sudah ya, aku hanya ingin pamit denganmu tadi. Karena sudah aku akan berangkat sekarang," kata Yo.

"Tunggu! Kapan kau akan pulang?" kata Mamori.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi pasti secepatnya dan kita bisa bermain bersama lagi," kata Yo tersenyum menyemangati temannya.

"Kau janji ya? Cepat kembali secepatnya," kata Mamori kecil sudah menanggis.

"Dasar cengeng. Sudah ya monster sus, sampai berjumpa lagi," setelah menepuk pelan kepala Mamori, Yo langsung menaiki mobil. Mobil mulai bergerak dan meninggalkan Mamori yang melambaikan tangan kearah Yo begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Yo pasti akan pulang secepatnya," Mamori mengusap pipinya yang basah dan berjalan dengan semangat ke sekolah dengan mengenggam erat gantungan yang di berikan Yo.

~Meet with My Princes~

10 tahun kemudian...

Penghuni di kediaman Anezaki seperti biasa saat pagi hari mereka berkumpul untuk sarapan pagi di ruang makan. Rutinitas yang sudah biasa, tapi hari ini adalah hari special bagi Mamori sekaligus sebuah berita bagus bagi orang tuanya. Mamori Anezaki gadis berambut abrun bermata sapphire itu kini akan masuk Universitas.

"Yang lagi senang di terima Universitas terbaik semangat sekali hari ini," kata ayahnya.

"Tentu saja aku senang! Universitas itu sudah lama menjadi incaranku," kata Mamori itu memancarkan ekspresi puas.

"Apa teman-temanmu juga ada yang disana juga?" tanya ibunya.

"Hm! Ako dan Karin. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu," kata Mamori menganggkat bahunya.

"Yang penting tetap semangat belajar ya," kata ibunya tersenyum.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat dulu ya. Doakan semoga hari pertamaku berjalan lancar," Mamori mencium pipi ibu dan ayahnya secara bergantian. Lalu dia pergi beranjak keluar dari rumah menuju ke kampusnya.

Di waktu yang sama di sebuah café kopi dua orang pemuda duduk di sebuah meja dekat jendela. Dua orang pemuda yang tampan sampai pengunjung café yang lain sesekali memandang kagum ke dua pemuda itu.

"Jepang tidak buruk juga. Kau tidak mau beritahu ayahmu tentang kau kuliah di Jepang. Kuliah kedengarannya tidak tepat, mungkin kabur ke Jepang," kata pemuda berambut coklat tersenyum dengan senyum andalannya, yang di ketahui bernama Takeru Yamato.

"Memberitahunya? Apa hal itu harus aku lakukan pada pak tua itu rambut sialan? Ke ke ke…" kata pemuda satu lagi dengan tawa setan andalannya. Wajahnya yang datar dan giginya yang bertaring memang memberikan kesan seram tapi rambut spike dan wajahnya tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia juga tampan. Nama pemuda tersebut adalah Hiruma Yoichi.

"Tentu saja pasti kau tidak akan melakukannya. Akan kiamat kalau kau benar melakukannya," kata Yamato meminum capucino lattenya.

"Ke ke ke… Dasar rambut liar sialan. Cepat berdiri dan jadi supirku ke Universitas sialan itu," kata Hiruma berdiri menenteng laptopnya di tangan kiri dan senapan AK 47 ditangan kanannya.

"Hey! Aku bukan supirmu! Aku ini sepupumu!" kata Yamato protes tapi hanya ditanggapi tawa setan oleh Hiruma.

Dua pemuda itu sudah berada di mobil setelah membayar bill pesanan mereka di café tadi dan mobil mulai bergerak melaju di jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai itu.

**Universitas Saikyoudai**

Universitas yang sudah ramai oleh para mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi di dalam lingkungannya. Ditaman kampus, kantin, maupun kelas tidak absen dari para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang sedang berkumpul bersama dan membicarakan berbagai topik.

"Hari pertama kuliah bagaimana kalau kita rayakan sepulang jam belajar nanti?" usul Ako dengan semangat ke dua orang sahabatnya.

"Boleh juga," kata Karin menyetujui.

"Enaknya dimana?" kata Ako.

"Bagaimana kalau di_"

"Di café chikyuzen," tiba-tiba Akaba sudah berada di belakang Mamori. Dialah yang memotong usul Mamori tadi.

"Hm! Ide bagus! Akaba kun," kata Ako.

"Akaba kun? Juumonji kun? Kalian di Universitas ini juga?" kata Mamori.

"Seperti yang kau lihat anezaki," kata Juumonji.

"Taka juga masuk universitas ini hanya saja hari ini dia tidak masuk," kata Karin.

"Hari pertama malah tidak masuk?" kata Mamori.

"Iya. Karena pagi ini dia sakit perut, sudah puluhan kali ke kamar mandi," kata Karin kembali melihat hpnya yang terdapat sms dari Taka tadi pagi. Yang lain sweet drop dan prihatin dengan keadaan teman mereka yang satu itu.

"Kalian juga ikut ya dalam acara perayaan ini," kata Ako.

Akaba dan Juumonji mengangguk. Mereka ber 5 pun kembali berjalan di koridor yang ramai itu.

"WOW…!" tidak seramai itu.

"KYYAAA!" tidak seheboh itu juga.

"Astaga! Dewa mengutus anak buahnya ke bumi!" tidak begitu juga. Tunggu! Anak buah dewa? Apakah saya salah disini? Mari kita lihat, ternyata teriakan tadi adalah ulah dari para mahasiswi seperti yang sedang kedatangan artis di kampus mereka.

Rombongan Mamori itu yang bingung dengan sumber suara ribut itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Irama yang sangat buruk," kata Akaba.

"Ada apa sih teriak-teriak seperti kedatangan artis saja," kata Mamori sedikit kesal.

"Apa memang benar artis?" kata Ako menunjuk 2 pemuda berjalan di koridor dengan santai. Teriakan para mahasiswi yang kagum tak mereka hiraukan.

"Yo…" kata Mamori lirih sampai tak ada yang mendengarkannya hanya Akaba yang mendengar karena dia berada tepat disamping Mamori.

**To Be Continue….**

* * *

Halo para senpai-senpai sekalian saya hitomi si author baru di dunia fanfic ini. Saya newbie disini jadi mohon bimbingannya agar fanfic saya menjadi lebih baik lagi *bungkuk*.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet with My Princes**

**By: Hitomi shoyou**

**Disclamier : Eyeshield 21 ****By****.**** Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Warning : ooc dan typo (karena author ini newbie jadi mohon di bimbing)**

* * *

_Koridor Universitas Saikyoudai begitu gaduh oleh keramaian para mahasiswi di karenakan hadirnya 2 orang mahasiswa yang membuat siapapun kagum. Mamori dan yang lainnya melihat mereka dan Mamori mengingat seseorang saat melihat salah satu dari 2 mahasiswa tersebut._

…

"Yo…" kata Mamori lirih sampai tak ada yang mendengarkannya hanya Akaba yang mendengar karena dia berada tepat disamping Mamori.

"Kau kenal?" kata Akaba dengan suara pelan.

Mamori langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku teringat seseorang," katanya.

Hiruma dan Yamato berjalan diantara riuhnya decak kagum para mahasiswi. Mereka melewati Mamori dan teman-temannya. Hiruma yang sudah sangat kesal dan tidak nyaman dengan keadaan gaduh itu mempercepat langkahnya dan tetap memandang lurus. Berbeda dengan Yamato yang dengan senang hati tersenyum ramah ke para mahasiswi, sampai pandangannya terhenti saat melihat Karin.

'Cantik,' begitulah pikir Yamato. Yamato memberikan senyum yang lembut kepada Karin, sebaliknya Karin langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

'Hoo.. pemalu. Manis sekali,' pikir Yamato lagi.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Dimana kelasnya?" kata Hiruma menyadarkan kebahagian Yamato yang sudah bertemu dengan makhluk cantik -Karin-.

"Kau ini tidak bisa melihat orang bahagia sedikit, sebelah sini." Yamato mendahului Hiruma.

Koridor itu sudah mulai tenang kembali selepas Hiruma dan Yamato pergi. Mamori dan teman-temannya juga akan beranjak pergi.

"Karin-chan? Ayo kita pergi. Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai," kata Ako.

"Eh, I_ Iya." kata Karin gugup.

Mamori dan Ako saling pandang, heran dengan tingkah Karin yang seperti malu-malu tidak seperti biasanya.

~Meet with My Princes~

Kini Hiruma bisa bernafas lega setelah kejadian di koridor tadi. Menurutnya itu hal yang sangat bodoh dan kurang kerjaan. Sekarang ia berada di kelasnya bersama sepupunya -Yamato-. Hiruma dengan sangat santai tidak mendengarkan penjelasan dosennya, dia lebih senang berkutat dengan laptop VAIO kesayangannya.

"Maaf Hiruma san, bisa anda tidak memainkan laptop anda selama pelajaran berlangsung?" kata dosen tersebut.

Bukannya menuruti perintah dosen itu Hiruma malah maju ke depan dan membisikkan sesuatu ke dosen tersebut. Entah apa yang telah ia bisikan hingga membuat dosen itu terlihat pucat dan ketakutan.

'Mengancam dengan kelemahan orang lain lagi,' pikir Yamato yang sudah hafal apa yang di lakukan sepupunya itu.

Hiruma kembali duduk ke tempat duduknya dan melanjutkan memainkan laptopnya kembali. Dosen itu? tentu ia tidak memprotes sikap Hiruma, dosen itu melanjutkan acara mengajarnya yang tadi terhenti.

-skip-

Usai kegiatan kuliah selesai, para mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang langsung pulang atau mungkin kerja part time ada juga yang masih di dalam kawasan Universitas. Mamori, Ako, dan Karin baru saja keluar dari kelas mereka dan sedang berjalan di koridor Universitas.

"Akaba dan Juumonji mereka menunggu di parkiran katanya," kata Mamori baru melihat email dari Akaba.

"Begitu. Eh, masih ingat 2 orang mahasiswa tadi kan?" kata Ako.

"Artis dadakan itu ya?" kata Mamori asal. Ako dan Karin tertawa singkat.

"Iya, kalian lihat tidak ada yang aneh dari salah satu dari mereka?" lanjut Ako.

"Aneh?" kata Mamori.

"Oh yang berambut kuning spike itu ya? Dia bawa senjata." kata Karin.

'Benar juga,' kata Mamori dalam hati.  
Mamori seperti baru mengingat sesuatu yang ia tinggalkan di kelasnya.  
"Ah! Aku lupa sesuatu! Ada yang tertinggal di kelas. Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul." Mamori langsung berlari kembali ke kelasnya.

"Ya sudah, Ayo Karin-chan," ajak Ako.

'Cerobohnya aku. Gara-gara ingat Yo, gantungan itu lupa masih tergeletak di meja,' batin Mamori memarahi dirinya sendiri.

BRUK

"Aduh!" Mamori terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang.

"Pergunakan mata sialanmu bodoh," kata Hiruma dengan wajah datarnya.

'Kasar sekali orang ini,' pikir Mamori lalu melihat siapa yang menabraknya.  
'Orang yang tadi,' kata Mamori lagi dalam hati.

Hiruma juga sepertinya memperhatikan Mamori sebentar dan terlintas di otaknya orang yang ia tabrak mengingatkannya dengan teman kecilnya.

'Cewe sialan ini kenapa mirip dengan monster sus,' batin Hiruma.

"Hey! Bantu aku berdiri!" kata Mamori.

"Tch, orang menyebalkan seperti dia pasti bukan monster sus," gumam Hiruma melewati Mamori begitu saja tanpa membantunya berdiri.

"Otakku pasti sudah tidak beres, jika menganggapnya mirip dengan Yo." kata Mamori kesal, lalu mulai berdiri.

…

Akaba dan yang lainnya sedang berada di parkiran menunggu Mamori datang. Akhirnya orang yang di tunggu datang dengan begitu terburu-buru.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu," kata Mamori dengan nafas sedikit tersenggal-senggal.

"Fuh, tidak masalah. Masuklah," kata Akaba. Semuanya memasuki mobil sport warna merah milik Akaba. Mobil itu mulai bergerak dan meninggalkan kawasan Universitas Saikyoudai.

~Meet with My Princes~

**Amerika**

Yuuya Hiruma menatap ramainya kota dari jendela ruangan kerjanya. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke depan. Dia kembali duduk ke kursinya, meraih foto lama yang berada di laci meja kerjanya. Terlihat sosok dirinya, istrinya, dan putranya. Mereka tampak bahagia sekali, tersenyum mengarah kamera.

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan pintu menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Masuklah," suara baritonnya memerintah.

Masuklah 4 orang pria berpakaian formal lengkap dengan jas hitam. Mereka menghadap Yuuya dan membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Maaf Tuan, sampai sekarang kami belum juga mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaan Hiruma sama," kata salah satu pria itu.

"Hentikan pencarian di sini. Kalian perintahkan anak buah kalian untuk melanjutkan pencarian ke jepang, aku yakin dia pasti di sana." perintah Yuuya.

4 orang itu kembali membungkuk lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

…

Ditempat lain, sebuah café yang terbilang cukup ramai itu Yamato duduk tenang menikmati minuman pesanannya. Yamato cukup nyaman dengan café tersebut walaupun ada sedikit yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Bisik-bisik para wanita di dalam café lah yang sedikit mengusik ketenangannya. Tapi semua itu sudah biasa bagi Yamato.

'Jadi tampan itu susah ya,' batin Yamato menghela nafasnya.

Sekedar menghilangkan bosan Yamato mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut café. Saat sedang melihat-lihat pandangan Yamato menangkap sosok Karin dan teman-temannya.

'Bukannya itu orang yang tadi,' kata Yamato dalam hati.

Terlihat Juumonji baru bergabung di meja itu sambil memegang ponsel.

"Teman-teman sepertinya kalian harus lanjutkan tanpa aku," kata Juumonji.

"Kenapa?" kata Mamori.

"Baru saja Kuroki menelponku, dia dan Togano menungguku di game centre. Kalian tidak keberatan kan?" kata Juumonji lagi.

"Tentu tidak. Titip salam untuk mereka ya," kata Mamori.

"Fuh, irama yang aneh. Tiga bersaudara memang susah di pisahkan." kata Akaba dengan kata-kata irama khasnya.

"Kami tidak bersaudara!" kata Juumonji. Mamori, Karin, dan Ako tertawa mendengar ucapan Akaba.

Setelah berpamitan Juumonji pergi, sedangkan yang lain melanjutkan acara mereka kembali. Sebenarnya Yamato sudah merasa bosan berada di café itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari café itu.

Yamato berjalan-jalan di daerah kota Deimon tidak jauh dari café semula ia berada. Yamato melihat beberapa anak SMU yang memakai seragam amefuto mengingatkannya saat masa-masa SMUnya dahulu dengan salah satu sahabatnya. Kejayaan mereka dalam meraih kemenangan dari pertandingan demi pertandingan. Sekilas Yamato tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya itu lalu kembali memperhatikan anak-anak SMU itu.

Mereka begitu sangat bersemangat dalam latihan sore itu. Yamato kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, sampai ia memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar menikmati sore hari itu di rerumputan dekat sungai tak jauh dari jembatan jalur kereta.

Hembusan angin sore itu menerbangkan rambut Yamato, menambah kesan keren dalam dirinya. Sedang asik-asiknya menikmati hembusan angin Yamato mendengar teriakan yang memanggil namanya.

Dengan malas dan sedikit penasaran Yamato menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan terkejut melihat sosok yang sudah lama ia tidak jumpai.

"Yamato! Itu benar kau!" orang itu berlari mendekati Yamato.

"Taka!" kata Yamato berdiri.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di jepang?" kata Taka menepuk bahu sahabatnya semasa SMU itu.

"Hahaha… baru kemarin. Lama tidak berjumpa ya," kata Yamato tersenyum.

"Begitulah. Kenapa kau bisa di jepang?" kata Taka duduk di rerumputan di ikuti Yamato.

"Aku kuliah di sini, di Universitas Saikyoudai." kata Yamato.

"Itu juga tempatku kuliah." kata Taka.

"Kita satu tempat lagi rupanya. Hahaha…" kata Yamato.  
"Tapi sepertinya aku sedari tadi tidak melihatmu," tambah Yamato.

"Hari pertama aku tidak masuk. Gara-gara sakit_ ada masalah dengan perutku." kata Taka buru-buru memperbaiki ucapannya.  
"Kau mau mampir ke rumahku dulu?" tawar Taka.

"Sepertinya tidak hari ini, mungkin besok jika aku bisa." kata Yamato.

"Baiklah. Aku harus segera pulang, sampai jumpa besok di Universitas." kata Taka lalu pergi.

Setelah pertemuan singkat dengan sahabat lamanya itu, Yamato memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen.  
Di apartemen dimana Yamato dan Hiruma tinggal, Hiruma tengah berada di ruang tamu apartemennya. Berkutat dengan laptopnya mencari data-data tentang orang yang tengah ia cari.

'Dapat!' batin Hiruma sedetik kemudian ekspresinya seperti terkejut.  
'Tunggu! Bukankah dia yang bertabrakan denganku tadi siang. Jadi dia.. monster sus? Sepertinya mudah sekali mencarimu monster sus. Kita akan berjumpa besok.' batin Hiruma sambil tersenyum puas menatap laptopnya.

Ponselnya berbunyi menampilkan nama pemanggil, sebenarnya ia malas untuk mengangkat tapi ia penasaran ingin mendengar apa yang akan di katakana orang itu.

"Kembalilah sendiri jika tidak mau dengan cara paksa," kata Yuuya tegas.

"Tch, apa pedulimu menyuruhku kembali pak tua. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri," Hiruma menutup telponnya secara sepihak.

'Cara paksa? Berarti dia sudah tahu aku dimana.' kata Hiruma dalam hati lalu melempar ponselnya dengan asal.

~Meet with My Princes~

Waktu terus berjalan dan sekarang adalah sudah hari ke tiga bagi Yamato dan Hiruma berada di jepang. Hanya dengan waktu yang singkat saja Yamato sudah kebanjiran fans yang di dominasi para mahasiswi dimana ia menuntut ilmu.

Seperti hari kemarin, teriakan histeris dan decak kagum para mahasiswi memenuhi koridor saat Yamato dan Hiruma berjalan.

"Tch, aku lupa membawa bazooka ku di amerika. Jika aku ingat mereka pasti tidak akan seberisik ini," kata Hiruma kesal.

"Tenang dan nikmati saja sepupuku. Ini pagi yang indah, disambut oleh puluhan fans tidak buruk juga," kata Yamato yang entah masih ngelindur atau nyawanya belum ngumpul *author ditendang gara-gara menganggu cerita*.

"Tch, terserah. Hey rambut liar sialan, aku sudah tahu keberadaan monster sus." kata Hiruma.

"Kau sudah tahu dia tinggal dimana?" tanya Yamato.

"Iya, rumahnya pindah tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sebelumnya. Dan satu lagi, dia kuliah di Universitas ini." kata Hiruma terlihat puas.

"Kalian berjodoh sekali. Bertahun-tahun terpisah, bahkan dia pindah rumah tapi dengan takdir atau apalah itu kalian ternyata ada dalam satu Universitas," kata Yamato mendramatisir.

"Hari ini kau aneh atau memang dari dulu kau aneh? Ke ke ke.." kata Hiruma.

Yamato malas menanggapi ejekan Hiruma, walau sebenarnya Hiruma sangat sering mengejeknya dan hal itu sudah biasa bagi Yamato.

"Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu, berikan surat ini padanya. Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana kau memberikannya, itu urusanmu. Dan ini fotonya untuk memudahkanmu mengenalinya. Berikan ini setelah aku memerintahmu untuk memberikannya," kata Hiruma menjelaskan.

"Kau lagi-lagi_" baru saja Yamato mau protes, Hiruma kembali berbicara.

"Karena aku mau membereskan para peliharaan pak tua, mereka ada di sini. Untuk itu aku bergantung padamu rambut liar sialan. Ingat sampai aku memerintahmu, baru kau berikan surat itu." kata Hiruma kembali berbalik arah pergi entah kemana.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" kata Yamato tapi diabaikan Hiruma. Yamato memerhatikan foto seorang gadis cantik yang tak lain adalah foto Mamori.

"Yamato!" panggil Taka pada Yamato yang masih memperhatikan foto Mamori.

"Oh, Taka." kata Yamato langsung memasukan surat dan foto itu di saku jaketnya.

"Aku mau sarapan dulu, kau mau ikut?" kata Taka.

"Hmm.. boleh juga. Ayo," kata Yamato berjalan di samping Taka. Mereka mulai bercakap-cakap, maklum saja mereka lama tidak berjumpa sejak Yamato pindah sekolah sewaktu kelas 2 SMU.

Mereka sampai di kantin Universitas itu, keadaannya lumayan ramai. Taka dan Yamato mengambil tempat kosong di kantin itu. Setelah memesan makanan mereka mulai makan dan sesekali bercakap-cakap.

"Oh, itu dia mereka. Hey kalian!" kata Taka melambaikan tangannya ke Akaba, Juumonji, Mamori, dan Karin.

'Itu dia Anezaki,' kata Yamato dalam hati.

Akaba dan yang lainnya menghampiri tempat Taka dan Yamato. Mereka terlihat penasaran siapa yang sedang ada bersama Taka. Sedangkan Karin semenjak melihat siapa yang bersama Taka ia menunduk malu. Entah kenapa semenjak pertemuan pertama antara Karin dan Yamato, Karin merasakan ada perasaan aneh pada dirinya dan itu membuatnya tidak berani menatap Yamato lama-lama.

"Perkenalkan ini Yamato, temanku waktu SMU." kata Taka.

"Perkenalkan aku Takeru Yamato," kata Yamato berdiri lalu duduk kembali.

"Aku Juumonji Kazuki, Ini Akaba Hayato, Dia Anezaki Mamori dan yang di samping Anezaki adalah Koizumi Karin," kata Juumonji memperkenalkan teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Takeru, kalau tidak salah yang di teriaki para mahasiswi kemarin itu kan?" kata Mamori.

"Ahaha.. iya.." kata Yamato.

"Temanmu kemana?" tanya Mamori.

"Dia tidak masuk hari ini," bohong Yamato, ya memang kenyataannya Hiruma memang kembali pergi meninggalkan Universitas Saikyoudai. Entah apa yang akan dia urus di luar sana.

'Bagaimana caranya aku bisa terus bersama Anezaki sampai sore nanti. Iblis itu benar-benar selalu seenaknya,' Yamato terus berpikir.

"Hey, Yamato kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi? Oh iya, kau hari ini bisa kan ke rumahku?" kata Taka.

"Ee.. Bagaimana ya?" kata Yamato agak bersalah pada Taka karena kemarin ia akan berusaha menyempatkan diri mampir ke rumah Taka.

"Takeru tidak bisa ya? Kami juga akan ke sana nanti, sebaiknya ikut saja." kata Mamori.

'Yeah! Terima kasih Kami-sama. Setidaknya akan mengulur waktu sampai sore nanti,' batin Yamato dengan senangnya.  
"Hmm.. baiklah. Oh ya, semuanya panggil saja aku Yamato," kata Yamato tersenyum.

**Ditempat lain**

Hiruma sedang berada di Buyashi berjalan di antara ramainya orang-orang di tempat yang terkenal ramai dan padat setiap saat itu. Ia berniat ingin membeli sesuatu untuk bertemu Mamori sore nanti. Dan ia berencana akan menghabiskan waktunya di Buyashi sampai sore nanti. Ia memasuki sebuah restorant, tentu ia harus mengisi perutnya sebelum beraktivitas hari ini. Pelayan menyambutnya dengan ramah dan menanyakan apa yang akan ia pesan, setelah menentukan apa yang akan dia pesan pelayan itu pergi mengambilkan pesanannya.

-skip-

Setelah berkeliling Buyashi dan membeli sesuatu untuk Mamori, Hiruma sudah sedari tadi menghabiskan waktu di sebuah café mengerjakan sesuatu entah apa itu di laptopnya. Waktu sudah semakin siang Hiruma meninggalkan café itu.

'Benar juga. Gantunganku ada di mobil, jangan sampai lupa benda satu itu.' Hiruma pergi ke tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya.

Meletakkan barang yang telah ia beli ke jok bangku belakang dan menutup kembali pintu mobilnya. Ia melihat pantulan 2 orang dari kaca jendela pintu mobilnya. 2 orang itu berpakaian seperti kebanyakan orang, tapi ada sedikit keanehan yang Hiruma tangkap dari pantulan mereka dari kaca pintu mobil. Hiruma bersikap biasa dan meninggalkan mobilnya kembali ke Buyashi melihat-lihat barang yang di pajang di etalase dari luar, dan Hiruma kembali menangkap pantulan sosok 2 orang itu lagi melalui kaca etalase.

'Hoo.. peliharaan pak tua. Cepat sekali menemukanku,' Hiruma berjalan diantara ramainya orang-orang yang berjalan untuk mempersulit 2 orang itu mengejarnya.

Sesekali Hiruma melihat kebelakang, 2 orang itu masih mengikutinya. Sampai akhirnya 2 orang itu sudah secara terang-terangan mengejar Hiruma tapi Hiruma juga tidak akan semudah itu ditangkap. Ia terus mengelabuhi 2 orang itu. Sampai ia berada di depan restaurant cina 2 orang itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghindar," kata seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Hiruma.

Yuuya Hiruma keluar dari dalam restorant cina itu. Dan semua anak buahnya langsung mengepung Hiruma. Hiruma tetap tenang tapi tatapannya sinis saat Yuuya menghampirinya.

"Kita bicara di dalam," kata Yuuya dan Hiruma dengan terpaksa mengikutinya dari belakang.

**Di kediaman Honjo.**

Mamori, Karin, Yamato, dan Taka terlihat asik membahas tugas kuliah mereka. Walau berbeda jurusan mereka saling membantu jika ada yang tidak di mengerti. Akaba memang sengaja tidak ikut karena ia ada janji dengan Kotaro dan Julie hari ini. Juumonji ada acara yang harus ia hadiri dengan ayahnya.

"Wah tidak terasa sudah hampir sore ya," kata Karin.

"Iya. Sepertinya hari ini sampai disini saja ya." kata Mamori membereskan barang-barangnya.

'Gawat! Kemana iblis itu! dia belum memberikan perintah juga,' kata Yamato dalam hati.

"Taka, kami pulang ya. Yamato juga akan pulang sekarang kan?" tanya Mamori.

"Eh? I.. Iya," kata Yamato.

"Kalau tidak pulang sekarang juga tidak apa-apa," kata Taka.

"Aku pulang sekarang. Iya, aku pulang sekarang. Hahaha.." kata Yamato sedikit aneh.

"Ya sudah, Taka kami pulang ya. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu," kata Mamori.

"Tidak juga. Kalian hati-hati ya," kata Taka.

Lalu Karin, Mamori dan Yamato pulang bersama.

"Mamori chan dan Yamato kun pisah disini ya. Sampai jumpa besok," kata Karin saat di sebuah jalan yang berbeda arah. Mamori dan Yamato kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Yamato, rumahmu dimana?" tanya Mamori.

"Di daerah dekat SMU DEIMON," bohong Yamato, menyamakan alamatnya dengan Mamori. Tentu ia dapat data-data Mamori saat ia minta ke Hiruma siang tadi melalui email.

"Oh! Kita searah. Ayo." kata Mamori ramah.

'Hiruma! cepatlah!' teriak Yamato dalam hati sudah kehabisan ide untuk mengulur waktu.

**Restaurant Cina Senhai.**

Dan disinilah sekarang Hiruma di restaurant cina yang hanya bisa di masuki kalangan atas, mereka duduk di jaga ketat oleh para anah buah Yuuya.  
Hiruma hanya diam dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, ekspresinya tidak bisa di tebak. Karena memang itulah salah satu keahliannya, poker face.

"Tch, bisa para peliharaanmu ini menyingkir pak tua?" kata Hiruma.

"Tidak perlu mengurusi mereka. Sekarang aku mau kau kembali ke Amerika, aku sudah meminta dengan baik-baik. Sebaiknya kau turuti perintahku," ucap Yuuya.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Hiruma.

"Itu kemauanmu, kalau begitu aku terpaksa membawamu kembali secara paksa," kata Yuuya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu berurusan denganmu lagi." Hiruma berdiri hendak pergi tapi para anak buah Yuuya menahannya.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh!" kata Hiruma memberontak saat para anak buah Yuuya menahannya. Mereka semua tidak peduli dengan para pengunjung lain, toh mereka juga tidak terlihat tertarik dengan konflik antara Hiruma dan Yuuya itu.

Hiruma mencoba melawan, tapi ia tidak terlalu mahir berkelahi. Jika senjatanya tidak di rampas anak buah Yuuya, mungkin ia tidak akan terpojok seperti ini.

"Cobalah diam dan turuti apa perintahku. Sampai kapan kau akan membangkang?" kata Yuuya masih duduk tenang di bangkunya meminum tehnya.

"Dan kau cobalah sadar dari dirimu sekarang! Kapan kau memahami diriku hah?" kata Hiruma melihat Yuuya yang masih santainya duduk manis di kursinya.

"Aku selalu memahamimu tapi kau selalu membenciku." kata Yuuya.

"Begitu? Memahamiku dengan materi sama sekali tidak berguna pak tua. Kau sama saja membuangku seperti 'dia' yang kau campakkan hanya demi wanita sialan itu! Sejak itu aku membencimu, sangat sangat membencimu. Kau tidak pernah tahu aku semenjak hari itu dan aku juga tidak akan pernah mau tahu kau. Jadi, enyah dariku! Yang aku miliki seumur hidup hanya 'dia', ibuku. Kau mengerti!" Hiruma berbalik akan pergi dari restaurant itu, saat anak buah Yuuya akan menahannya Yuuya memberikan isyarat untuk tidak menahan Hiruma.

Hiruma merasakan semua emosinya yang selama ini ia tahan keluar semua saat ia sudah mengatakan semuanya di restaurant tadi. Ia berjalan cepat dimana mobilnya terpakir, menenangkan diri sejenak di dalam mobilnya.

Di lain sisi, Yamato dan Mamori masih berjalan bersama. Mamori sudah sampai depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Ee.. Anezaki. Kau.. Itu.. Aku.." kata Yamato sudah kehabisan ide untuk membuat Mamori terus berada di jangkauannya.  
'Kemana bocah itu!' batin Yamato.

"Ya? Ada apa Yamato kun?" kata Mamori.

"Itu.. Apa ya? Bisa kau_" saat akan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ponsel Yamato bordering mendandakan ada email masuk. Senyum mengembang lebar dari bibir Yamato.

"Akhirnya!" kata Yamato senang saat menbaca email itu.  
"Anezaki! Ini!" kata Yamato menyerahkan surat titipan Hiruma pada Mamori.

Mamori lebih bingung saat menerima surat itu, semula ia bingung dengan ekspresi Yamato yang senang saat membaca email dan kedua tiba-tiba Yamato memberikannya surat.

"Bukan dariku tapi dari seseorang yang menitipkannya padaku. Bacalah," kata Yamato tersenyum.

Mamori akhirnya membuka surat itu dan dan membacanya.

_Monster sus, sekarang pergilah ke taman dimana biasa dulu kita bermain. Jika terlambat kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya. Hahaha…_

_Temanmu, Yo._

DEG

Mamori belum bisa berkata apa-apa ia masih terkejut, senang, dan ragu. Entalah semuanya menjadi satu dan membuatnya bingung harus berkata apa.

"Ini.. Kau.. tidak sedang bercanda kan?" kata Mamori mencoba meyakinkan hal yang baru saja ia alami.

"Tidak. Itu benar dari dia, bertahun-tahun dia menunggu saat ingin berjumpa denganmu kembali," kata Yamato meyakinkan Mamori.

Dan tanpa membuang waktu Mamori berlari sangat kecang sangat sangat kencang. Mamori sudah sangat tidak sabar bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan. Matahari sudah akan tengelam memberikan warna orange yang sangat cantik. Dan Mamori terus berlari menuju taman.

Sampailah ia di taman, dari kejauhan seseorang duduk di bangku yang berada di taman itu.

"YO!" teriak Mamori.

Orang itu berdiri dan menghadap Mamori. Matahari yang setengah tengelam menjadi latar belakang orang itu, menampakkan siluent pemuda tinggi dan rambut spike. Karena membelakangi matahari tenggelam rambutnya seperti warna hitam. Dan Mamori masih tidak percaya bahwa orang yang tidak jauh darinya adalah teman masa kecilnya yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini.

"Yo.. akhirnya kau kembali," tanpa sadar air mata Mamori sudah membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Sosok sileunt itu tersenyum lembut pada Mamori.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

Chapter 2 update juga..  
Maaf updatenya lama… *sujud-sujud*  
Hitomi terima kasih sangat pada teman-teman yang udah review dan baca cerita Hitomi ini (setelah di cek lagi chapter 1 banyak banget typonya *suram*). Bagi para readers yang login reviewnya sudah saya balas lewat PM ya.

Dan ini balasan review buat yang ga login..

hiruma hikari : maaf ya ga update sesuai dengan yang di harapkan *dzigh*, makasih udah review, chapter 2 review lagi ya *jduar*. Chapter 2 silahkan di baca ya..

Amanda(Males log-in) : aih.. makasih banget di bilang menarik *terharu*. Lanjut baca chapter 2 ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meet with My Prince**

**By: Hitomi shoyou**

**Disclamier : Eyeshield 21 ****By****.**** Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Warning : ooc dan typo**

_Mamori berlari di bawah cantiknya langit sore. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu teman masa kecilnya. Ia sangat merindukan temannya itu. Sesampainya di taman ia melihat sosok pria duduk di bangku taman tempat dimana biasa dia bermain dengan teman masa kecilnya dulu. Mamori memanggil sosok itu dan sosok itu berdiri melihatnya dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, tersenyum lembut ke Mamori._

"Yo.. akhirnya kau kembali," tanpa sadar air mata Mamori sudah membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Janji lama yang terbayar setelah puluhan tahun berlalu. Tak henti Mamori berharap dan menyakini bahwa hari ini akan terjadi. Hari dimana ia akan bertemu kembali dengan teman masa kecilnya. Penyemangatnya sempat hilang, pergi jauh dengan waktu yang sangat lama.

Dan disinilah Mamori, masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Saat dimana ia sudah menunggu selama bertahun-tahun teman masa kecilnya, dan sekarang orang itu tinggal beberapa langkah lagi di depan Mamori. Mamori begitu senang sampai air matanya turut serta dalam kebahagiannya. Ia berlari ke sosok itu tapi saat tinggal beberapa langkah ia berhenti dan sedikit terkejut.

"Kau kan…" kata Mamori.

Hiruma masih diam, berdiri di hadapan Mamori memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

"Kita berjumpa lagi monster sus," kata Hiruma menyeringgai, tapi seringgaian itu lebih tepat sebagai ekspresi senang.

"Kau Yo? Tapi Tapi.. kau kan yang kemarin menabrakku. Kau.. Tidak mungkin..." Mamori menjadi sangat bingung.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih monster sus. Ke ke ke ke… Apa ada orang lain yang mempunyai ini selain kita?" kata Hiruma memperlihatkan gantungan kue sus yang memakai mahkota ratu.

'Gantungan itu. Panggilan monster sus itu. Hanya Yo yang punya gantungan itu dan hanya dia yang memanggilku monster sus,' batin Mamori.

"10 tahun yang lalu aku ke Amerika dan kau itu maniak kue sus. Masih belum meyakinkanmu?" kata Hiruma.

"YO!" Mamori langsung memeluk Hiruma, Hiruma sendiri sedikit terkejut.

'Akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi Monster sus ku. Aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, sangat merindukanmu,' batin Hiruma, ia tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala Mamori pelan.

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau itu masih juga cengeng ya," kata Hiruma.

"Siapa yang membuatku seperti ini hah?! Kau kira menunggumu itu hal yang mudah?! Kau menyebalkan! Sangat menyebalkan! Kau pergi.. sangat lama.." lagi lagi Mamori menanggis sambil mengenggam jaket Hiruma dengan sangat erat.

Hiruma merasakan sakit saat melihat biru sapphire itu basah oleh airmata. Biru sapphire yang biasanya cerah gembira kini terus mengeluarkan airmata hanya demi kembali memeluk Mamori dan hal itu membuat Mamori semakin menanggis.  
Matahari semakin tenggelam menambah suasana sore itu sangat cantik dengan warna orangenya yang menenangkan. Sore hari itu yang menyaksikan pertemuan mereka kembali, sore yang indah.

…

Setelah beberapa menit yang lalu dimana Mamori begitu senang bertemu dengan Hiruma, kini mereka duduk di bangku taman tadi. Mamori menghapus air matanya dengan tissue, Hiruma sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat Mamori yang cengeng itu tapi niatnya ia urungkan.

"Sudah berhentikan tanggisan sialanmu itu," kata Hiruma.

"Kau menyebalkan! Sudah tahu kalau yang kau tabrak itu aku kenapa kau tidak mengenaliku hah?!" kata Mamori kesal sambil mengelap wajahnya dari sisa airmata di pipinya.

"Aku juga masih belum tahu kalau yang ku tabrak itu kau. Waktu itu aku belum mendapatkan data-datamu, jadi aku belum tahu identitasmu atau pun wajahmu. Tapi, aku sempat berpikir saat melihatmu waktu itu aku seperti mengenalimu," kata Hiruma.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak yakin kalau itu aku?" kata Mamori.

"Waktu itu kau juga menyebalkan tahu. Setahuku kau itu ramah dan lemah lembut, mana berani kau membentak orang hanya karena untuk menolongmu," kata Hiruma.  
"Jika kau tidak berhenti menanggis tidak jadi ku beri kue sus," kata Hiruma menakut-nakutin Mamori.

"Kue sus?!" kata Mamori langsung semangat.

"Dasar maniak sus. Ini," kata Hiruma memberikan 1 kotak kue sus pada Mamori.

Sambil memakan kue susnya Mamori mulai bertanya pada Hiruma.

"Yo, kenapa ada yang berbeda darimu ya? Hmm.. Warna rambutmu, gigimu, lalu.. kenapa kau membawa senjata?!" kata Mamori.

"ke ke ke ke… Inilah aku sekarang monster sus. Kau tidak bisa terima perubahanku?" kata Hiruma.

"Bukan begitu! Biarpun penampilanmu berubah tapi kau tetap Yo yang dulu ku kenal," kata Mamori. Terlihat Hiruma tersenyum tipis tapi ia tutupin dengan poker facenya.  
"Tapi Yo, kenapa kau bisa berubah total seperti ini. Kau tahu bisa di bilang terlalu banyak perubahan dari dirimu," kata Mamori.

"Sifat cerewetmu ini tidak pernah hilang. Ke ke ke ke…" kata Hiruma lalu kemudian ekspresinya berubah terlihat melemah.  
"Sejak ibuku meninggallah yang membuatku seperti sekarang."

Mamori terkejut dengan ucapan Hiruma. "Ibumu meninggal?! Tapi bukannya kalian mengantarnya berobat ke Amerika karena disana Ibumu akan sembuh?" kata Mamori.

"Dia memang sembuh setelah berobat di salah satu rumah sakit di Amerika sana, tapi entah kenapa pak tua, maksudku ayahku pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku dan ibu. Dia mencampakkan kami tanpa sebab. Ibuku sangat terpukul sejak orang sialan itu meninggalkannya dan itu membuat dirinya lemah dan setiap hari dia terlihat sedih walau ia coba sembunyikan dariku. Suatu saat ia mengalami kecelakaan. Dan aku sangat membenci pak tua itu sejak hari itu," kata Hiruma ekspresinya begitu sendu menurut Mamori.

Mamori melihat Hiruma, ikut sedih mendengar cerita Hiruma. Mamori secara refleks memeluk Hiruma kembali dan mengelus punggungnya. Hiruma begitu nyaman saat Mamori memeluknya, kelembutan Mamori membuatnya merasakan seperti pelukan dari ibunya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri, ceritakanlah semua yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku. Kau tidak sendiri Yo, ada aku dan kedua orang tuaku juga adalah orang tuamu, mereka juga sudah menganggapmu seperti anak mereka sendiri. Kau selama ini pasti kesepian," kata Mamori.

Matahari sudah tenggelam dan di gantikan bulan yang berada di atas langit sana. Suasana taman begitu hening, hanya mereka berdua di taman itu. Dan angin malam berhembus pelan membelai rambut Hiruma yang masih berada di pelukan Mamori. Matanya terpejam, lalu ia membuka kedua matanya kembali menampakkan hijau toscanya yang indah. Hiruma melepas pelukan yang cukup lama itu dan menatap mata Mamori.

"Kau ini sok tahu. Kekeke… Tapi, berjanjilah kau akan terus menemaniku monster sus," kata Hiruma.

"Oke!" kata Mamori hormat ke Hiruma, membuat suasana itu kembali ceria.  
"Ayo." kata Mamori menarik tangan Hiruma.

"Kemana?" kata Hiruma.

"Tentu saja ke rumahku, ayah dan ibu pasti senang melihatmu," kata Mamori.

"Dasar monster sus. Pakai mobilku saja, terparkir disana," kata Hiruma. Lalu mereka berdua pergi dari taman itu.

Setelah mereka pergi seseorang keluar dari balik pohon di dekat bangku taman tadi. Sosok seorang pria memakai jaket seperti jubah dan sebuah topi yang menutupi wajahnya. Sekilas wajahnya terlihat karena sorotan lampu taman, dia adalah Yuuya.

"Maafkan aku Yo.." kata pria itu lirih menatap lampu taman yang tak jauh darinya.

~Meet with My Prince~

Di kediaman Anezaki Hiruma di sambut hangat oleh kedua orang tua Mamori. Awalnya mereka juga bingung dengan sosok Hiruma sekarang, sama halnya saat Mamori bertemu Hiruma di taman tadi. Wajar saja, 10 tahun yang lalu yang mereka tahu Hiruma tidak seperti ini tapi entah kenapa sekarang Hiruma berbeda, tapi hal itu tidak mereka pusingkan, mereka bisa memaklumi. Mereka sangat senang Hiruma kembali ke jepang dan hal itu juga membuat Hiruma pribadi senang. Benar yang di katakan Mamori, ia tidak sendiri, masih ada orang yang sayang padanya walau kenyataannya mereka adalah orang lain tapi mereka sangat menyanyangi dirinya lebih sekedar menganggap dirinya sebagai orang lain.

…

Yamato baru saja kembali ke apartemennya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk memasuki pintu utama apartemen itu, karena malam itu cukup dingin. Memasuki pintu ia berpapasan dengan seorang pria memakai topi dan jaket. Saat berjalan melewati receptionist, salah satu wanita yang sedang berjaga itu memanggil dirinya.

"Maaf, Takeru san?" kata wanita itu.

Yamato menoleh ke wanita itu. "Ya. Saya sendiri, ada apa ya?" kataYamato.

"Baru saja ada seseorang yang menitipkan ini untuk Hiruma san, anda satu ruangan dengan Hiruma san bukan?" wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop.

"Benar. Siapa yang menitipkannya?" tanya Yamato sambil mengambil surat itu.

"Maaf, orang tersebut tidak menyebutkan namanya. Ia hanya berpesan untuk memberikan surat ini pada anda atau Hiruma san," jawab wanita itu.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih," lalu Yamato pergi menuju lift.

Setelah mennggu lift itu, pintunya terbuka dan Yamato masuk ke dalamnya.

'Surat ini dari siapa ya?' batin Yamato memperhatikan amplop putih di tangannya.

~Meet with My Prince~

Setelah beberapa jam berada di rumah Mamori, Hiruma pamit untuk pulang. Kini Hiruma dan Mamori berada di depan gerbang rumah Mamori. Hiruma sudah memasuki mobilnya dan melihat Mamori dari jendela.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" kata Mamori.

"Di apartemen dengan sepupuku. Kau tahu kan siapa dia? Dia yang memberikan surat itu padamu, dia sepupuku. Sudahlah, masuk sana. Sampai jumpa di Universitas besok monster sus," kata Hiruma lalu langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

"Mou! Dia sekarang begitu menyebalkan," kata Mamori lalu ia tersenyum.  
"Tapi dialah Yo yang ku kenal." lalu Mamori masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Malam itu juga indah sama seperti sore tadi, malam itu bulannya berbentuk sabit bintang-bintang yang menemaninya.

Hiruma mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat. Hari ini ia sangat senang, seperti melebihi rasa senangnya saat mendapatkan informasi kelemahan seseorang. Tanpa terasa ia sudah sampai di apartemen dimana ia tinggal. Memasuki lift dan tak lama sampai di lantai dimana nomor kamarnya berada. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangannya, terlihat Yamato sedang duduk menonton pertandingan amefuto di televisi.

"Ehem.. Hiruma sama terlihat senang. Apa anda sudah bertemu dengan tuan putri?" kata Yamato mengejek Hiruma.

BLETAK

Dengan pendaratan sukses sebuah kaleng softdrink melayang di kepala Hiruma.

"Maaf kan saya Yamato sama, sepertinya tangan saya licin. Ke ke ke ke…" kata Hiruma balas mengejek.

"Hey! Itu sakit tahu!" kata Yamato mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit.

"ke ke ke ke…" Hiruma hanya tertawa dan mulai membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tunggu, ada surat untukmu. Aku dapat dari receptionist tadi sore," kata Yamato memberikan surat itu pada Hiruma. Hiruma mengambilnya dan duduk di samping Yamato. Yamato sendiri kembali melihat pertandingan amefuto.

Hiruma mulai membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

_Yo, maaf atas semuanya yang telah ku lakukan. Semua ini memang salahku, sekali lagi maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini. Kau memang pantas membenciku, aku memang ayah yang payah. Kau masih ingat saat ibumu di sembuhkan di rumah sakit Amerika? Penyakit ibumu bukan penyakit sembarangan Yo, Dia akan merasakan sakit di jantungnya karena ada seseorang yang menyuntikkannya zat berbahaya dalam dirinya. Dan ibumu sembuh karena orang itu bersedia memberikan penawar zat berbahaya itu tapi dengan syarat aku harus meninggalkan kalian. Itulah sebabnya aku pergi meninggalkan kalian begitu saja, dan datang pada orang yang memberikan zat berbahaya itu pada ibumu. Maaf baru memberi tahumu sekarang, Aku baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang saat kau sudah bisa mengerti. Dan sekarang aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan semuanya. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau melihat pak tua ini, kau bisa mampir di rumah kita yang dulu. Aku sekarang berada di jepang dan menempati rumah kita dulu. Terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktumu untuk membaca suratku ini. Tapi Yo, aku benar-benar menyanyangimu dan tidak akan pernah berubah._

_Salam, Ayahmu._

Hiruma meremas surat itu dan melemparkannya di meja, Yamato yang sebenarnya memerhatikan Hiruma saat membaca surat itu jadi penasaran surat itu dari siapa.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Yamato, tapi Hiruma tidak menjawab satu patah kata pun. Ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

Yamato mengambil kertas itu yang sudah menjadi bola karena Hiruma remas. Dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"Astaga!" kata Yamato saat membaca surat itu. Ia terkejut dengan kebenaran soal penyakit ibunya Hiruma dan bagaimana dia bisa sembuh.

~Meet with My Prince~

**Universitas Saikyoudai.**

Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah, warna biru membentang di langit dengan beberapa awan yang tergantung di sana.  
Hiruma dan Yamato baru saja sampai di Universitas Saikyoudai, mereka lalu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Lagi-lagi Hiruma harus merelakan telingganya mendengarkan teriakan para mahasiswi yang tidak ada bosannya berteriak histeris jika mereka lewat.

Yamato dengan ramah tersenyum dan sesekali menyapa ke para mahasiswi itu.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Kalian begitu semangat," kata Yamato.

Mamori, Karin, dan Juumonji berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing dan mendengar suara riuh para mahasiswi.

'Yo pasti sudah datang,' batin Mamori dan ia langsung melihat Hiruma dari belakang.

"Yo!" panggil Mamori, Hiruma menoleh.

"Jalan yang cepat monster sus. Apa kue itu sudah membuatmu lambat? Ke ke ke ke…" kata Mamori.

"Mou! Dasar iblis menyebalkan," kata Mamori menghampiri Hiruma di ikuti Karin.

"Mamo, kau.. dia.." Karin masih bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Mamori sudah akrab dengan Hiruma. Juumonji sepertinya juga sama halnya dengan Kaarin.

"Astaga, aku lupa bilang. Begini Karin, kau masih ingat teman masa kecilku 10 tahun yang lalu yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu?" kata Mamori, Karin mengangguk.

"Dia inilah ternyata teman masa kecilku itu Karin." kata Mamori.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa bisa secara kebetulan seperti ini?" kata Karin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Mereka itu memang sudah di takdirkan, makanya bisa kebetulan seperti ini," kata Yamato berdiri di samping Karin.  
"Karin, kau juga mungkin takdirku," kata Yamato lagi nyoba ngegombal *ditendang Yamato*.

"Eh?," kata Karin malu-malu.

Mamori sweetdrop melihat tingkah Yamato, Hiruma hanya tetap memasang wajah datar sambil memakan permen karet less sugarnya.

"Yamato!" teriak Taka dari kejauhan sedang bersama Akaba. Ia menghampiri Yamato dan yang lainnya berada.

"ke ke ke… Saikyoudai wizards sudah berkumpul rupanya," kata Hiruma.

"Saikyoudai wizards?" kata semuanya kecuali Akaba.

"Mata merah sialan, kau bisa jelaskan pada mereka. Aku ada urusan dengan manager sialan," kata Hiruma lalu ia menarik tangan Mamori.

"Jadi? Apa itu Saikyoudai wizards?" kata Yamato.

"Fuh, Hiruma menemuiku kemarin, dia sudah merencanakan ini. Ia akan membentuk tim amefuto yang bernama Saikyodai wizards, anggota terdiri dari dia sendiri, aku, Yamato, Taka, Juumonji, dan Karin. Anezaki sebagai manager tim dan selanjutkannya akan di adakan perekrutan anggota lainnya." kata Akaba.

"Apa?! kenapa aku juga termasuk?" kata Karin.

"Kenapa dia hanya memilih kita?" kata Juumonji.

"Entahlah, tapi dia mengetahui data-data mengenai kalian maka dari itu merekrut kita sebagai anggota," kata Akaba.

"Dia bukan tipe orang yang sembarangan merekrut orang dalam amefuto. Dia begitu menyukai amefuto, pasti dia tidak merekrut orang itu jika ia tidak memiliki kemampuan dan potensi." kata Yamato.

"Kau tahu banyak tentang dia ya," kata Taka.

"Dia sepupuku. Jelas aku tahu, semasa di amerika kami bermain amefuto bersama. Apa aku lupa bilang pada kalian ya? hahaha" kata Yamato.

"Oh.. pantas kau tahu banyak mengenai dia. Lalu soal dia merekrut kami dalam artian lain dia mengetahui kemampuan kami, dari mana ia mendapatkan semua informasi kami itu?" kata Juumonji.

"Soal informasi itu nanti kalian juga akan tahu sendiri jika sudah mengenal iblis itu," kata Yamato tersenyum.

Yang lain masih belum mengerti maksud Yamato soal darimana Hiruma mendapatkan informasi tentang mereka.

…

"Hey, kita mau kemana? Lalu apa maksud manager tadi?" kata Mamori.

"Tidak usah cerewet, ikut saja," kata Hiruma tetap memegang tangan Mamori, entah akan membawa Mamori kemana.

'Dasar menyebalkan,' batin Mamori lalu sekilas Mamori tersenyum melihat sosok Hiruma dari belakang.

'Terima kasih Kami-sama kau telah membawanya kembali ke sini. Aku selalu percaya pasti kau akan kembali Yo dan semua itu terbukti. Aku.. bertemu dengan pangeranku kembali,'

**THE END**

Hitomi : Tamat! *tebar-tebar bunga*  
Endingnya pendek ya? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenap_ *dilempar sama readers*  
Endingnya memang pendek readers. Oh iya sebelumnya saya sangat sangat minta maaf dalam salah pengetikan judul fanfic. Yang bener itu "Meet with My Prince", jadi ceritanya pas chapter 1 itu saya salah tulis (masih belum sadar juga tuh kalo ketik). Nah terus setiap bikin chapter berikutnya itu author judulnya cuma copas dari judul chap 1, jadilah salah ketiknya berantai *emanknya pembunuhan*. Parahnya chapter 3 ini baru sadar *kemana aja dari dulu!*. maaf readers *sujud-sujud*

Hiruma : Author baka. Belum pernah ngerasain bazooka rupanya. Kekeke…

Yamato : bener. Udah baka, ngaco pula. Sejak kapan aku ngegombalin Karin *aura gelap*

Hitomi : wah.. kalian dendam nih sama authormu ini *jduar*. Chapter ending ini sebenernya kalian yang akan balas review buat yang ga login. Nih Yamato san review dari orang-orang yang ga login *langsung kabur mencari tempat aman*

Hiruma : heh! Author sialan! Udah baka, ceroboh, ga bertanggung jawab pula

Yamato : ya udah kita bales review dulu, baru kita cari author dodol itu buat di jadiin dodol beneran.

Hiruma : kekeke… setuju. Baiklah, untuk kalian para readers yang login sama author sialan sudah di balas melalui PM. Kami hanya membalas yang tidak login. Siapa yang pertama rambut liar sialan?

Yamato : pertama dari Riecha Oku, maaf ya author dodol itu tidak bisa update kilat seperti keinginan kamu. Dia lagi menghadapi neraka tuh kemarin *uts*

Hiruma : Yang kedua dari Vhy otome, hah? Seru? Cerita author sialan itu seru karena ada aku di dalamnya

Hitomi : narsis banget =.=

Hiruma : kekeke… cari mati kau ya? Berani kembali lagi.

Hitomi : HHIIIEEE! *jurus seribu langkah*

Yamato : yang terakhir dari hiruma hikari, terima kasih sudah mereview. Namamu hiruma hikari, apa kau ini adiknya hiruma? *di bazooka sama Hiruma langsung masuk RS*

Hiruma : kekeke.. rasakan itu. kalau begini, yang akan menjadikan author itu dodol adalah aku. YAHAAAA!


End file.
